A variety of connectors are available for interconnecting structural members, particularly those formed of aluminum extrusion and used in forming structural arrays for exhibit panels and the like commonly used at product exhibitions. Examples of such connectors are disclosed in Canadian Pat. Nos. 919,379 and 1,123,570. Each patent is directed to inserting a connector within the hollow portion of one member, engaging the connector with the second member and drawing the connector inwardly of the hollow member to complete the connection. In each patent, the manner in which the connector is drawn into the tubular member is by the use of a screw having a tapered end which engages a sloping recess in the connector. The screw, when fully turned in, causes by way of engagement of the sloping surfaces a movement of the connector within the member to secure the connection. Although this system is operable, it requires precise machining of the components rather than forming the components by standard extrusion techniques.